


A Lifetime Together

by Jupisan



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupisan/pseuds/Jupisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story spans from their first meeting through "Liberty".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting: Alternate Olivia POV

 

 

A Lifetime Together

Jupisan

Fringe is not mine.

Spoilers: 4x01

01\. First meeting

All spelling mistakes are mine.

 

When she got the call to go to the Bridge because her alternate has some new information, she did not expect to see Lincoln's alternate at all. When she "borrowed" her alternate life as she called it, she was tempted to seek Charlie and Lincoln alternates but she found out Charlie died a year before the switch happened and she mourned for him even though she never knew him. She didn't want to search for Lincoln because if she did and he was dead she would not survive that at all. So seeing this Lincoln was a shock. He looked like a lost little boy.


	2. Lincoln's view on Alternate Olivia

                        A lifetime together

                        Chapter 2

                           4x08 and 4x09

             Lincoln and Alternate Olivia interact.

****

              

This is not how Lincoln envisioned how his day would be. He thought he would go to Olivia's to see how she is. He did not expect to be handcuffed in a maintenance closet.  He did not expect for their Olivia to believe his story but he was glad that he took Peter’s advice. He saw how different this Olivia was to her counterpart. He knew that it took Olivia a while to warm up to me but this one took his story and believed him was surprising.

Working with her was eye-opening, she was easy-going and her partnership with his alternate was something he wants. He is looking forward to working with them again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement and I'm enjoying writing this story for you also.


	3. Alt Olivia likes nice guys and Lincoln is a good guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out Alternate Olivia likes nice guys and Lincoln Lee is a good guy. In which I provided my own Head canon

A Lifetime Together

Chapter 3

4x11 and 4x16 and 4x17

Where we find out Alternate Olivia likes nice guys and Lincoln Lee is a good guy. In which I provided my own Head cannon

            “Turns out, I like the nice guys, said Liv to her counterpart. You see, she went through her “bad boy” phase when she was younger and it always led to a broken heart. She got the phase out of her system once she went to the academy. Even though, she told Agent Lee that she and his counterpart were not like that, did not mean it was true. She and Linc dated for two months before they realize they were better off friends. No one knew because it was special between the two and no one’s business.  

            “Yea, I’m a good guy” said Lincoln to Peter in the most awkward car conversation ever.  Lincoln Lee did the right thing all the time but there was a time where he did not. He was a senior in high school and a week before prom; he broke-up with Alicia because he wanted to go out with her sister. It did not go well for him and he made a vow not to do that. He had a relationship before he was partner up with Robert but it ended because she wanted him to get a safer job but the thing is this is what Lincoln Lee is meant to do and that was the end of it.  He saw what life could be with Robert and Julie’s relationship and he wanted that.  He had no idea that he will find it in another universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed writing this chapter more.


	4. Chapter 4 : Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we go in depth of Lincoln,Liv, and Captain Lee work relationship.

A Lifetime Together 

Chapter 4: Part 1 

4x16,4x17,and 4x18 

The moment Walter utter those words to Lincoln, he knew that his services in this team weren't needed. The moment Olivia gave him the Native American bracelet with his partner's name on it. He knew that he needed an exit plan. He was glad to take Astrid's workload and for her to keep her promise. Broyles wasn’t happy for him to go to the other side, but he didn’t trust the other agents. He let him go but he knew that he'll have to talk to Lincoln about his involvement in the Fringe team. 

Lincoln was excited to see Liv again. He was surprise that she was expecting her counterpart and she wanted coffee. She was so open and had this cheerfulness that her counterpart never had. He knew his world's Olivia story but he wanted to know Liv's story and where they diverged.  

He is glad that Liv's world is healing all because both his world and her world are working together. He is shocked that his alternate never told Liv his middle name. The case that Liv and Captain Lee have is interesting and he is glad that he gets to stay. He hopes that he'll get to research this Mantis character that this world has. He will show Liv and Captain Lee how awesome Batman is.   

Captain Lee wondered why his counterpart didn’t want to go back to his world. He is also curious on where they are different from each other. He also can't believe he told Liv their middle name. Even though they are the same, his counterpart seem to want his and especially Liv's approval of some kind. He gets the want to belong to a team and he hopes Agent Lee finds that soon.  

Lincoln is amazed that Captain Lee had the same upbringing he did. Captain Lee is shocked that they had the same upbringing too. Captain Lee could see why his counterpart became an Agent. He just feels that he could use some confidence. He was proud of Agent Lee astute deduction about this vigilante case.  

Colonel Broyles needs Agent Lee to leave. He is getting too close to Jones agenda and feels like he can break the case. He knows that what he is saying is the truth but he needs Agent Lee to leave. He needs Jones to keep his promise of the brave new world Jones wants to create for his son to be part of.  

Liv is amaze on how Agent Lee stood his ground with Broyles. She is sadden that Broyles mistook Lee's assertiveness for vengeance on his partner's death. She believes Agent Lee but Broyles won't want to hear of it. She wants to continue what Agent Lee is suggesting.  

Lincoln can't believe that he is being dismiss and this is not about avenging Robert's death. Yes, he wants answers but these people have families. Also, they deserve to know what happened to their loved ones unlike Robert's family and the rest who's these beings called shapeshifters killed.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the long ass wait. Here is Chapter 4. Itll be in two parts.


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 4.

A Lifetime Together 

Chapter 4: Part 2 

4x17 and 4x18 

Where we see how the aftermath of Captain Lee's death and Lincoln's decision. 

 The moment, Astrid said ," Colonel Broyles, PD is reporting an eyewitness account that may have a relation to the vigilante case."  Lincoln and Liv stopped and turned around. Lincoln suggested to Colonel Broyles to run the picture of the vigilante's latest victim. They all knew it was the shapeshifter's motive to kill low lifes and its latest victim was the lowest of the low. Colonel Broyles didn’t like it but he told Astrid to run the mugshot of Antonio Dawes.  

  Colonel Broyles asked "Captain Lee, assemble a tac team and keep me appraise of the situation." "Yes, sir. Always do.", responded Captain Lee. Lincoln and Liv follow suit. They enter the SUV and drive to the location of where the last time said suspect was at. Liv suspects that Lincoln hates being call out the way Colonel Broyles did earlier. She knows that this case isn't about avenging the partner he lost. Lincoln was putting on the comm system all Fringe agents have. The minute he took out his gun and was loading it, she said " We want him alive. I get that you want to get Jones." "Im not gonna let this thing kill again" responded Lincoln.  

  Lincoln finds out what a speed demon Liv is and is grateful that he survived. It's one other thing she and the other Olivia have in common. They got out of the SUV and heard Captain Lee giving orders. He saw them and said " Our objective is to surround the suspect and bring him alive. We split into three teams. You two go with Agent Dunham, you will be taking the high ground. You three go in the south entrance of the alleyway. If he makes a break for it, you cut him off. The  rest of you are with me, we are going in to the North."   

   Lincoln lead the rest of the armed men to the South side. Dunham headed up high and Captain Lee headed North. Astrid communicated where Dawes was last seen and it was near Lincoln's location. Lincoln answered Astrid. Captain Lee spoke to Lincoln, " If it wasn’t for you and your shapeshifter bent. We wouldn’t be on to this one. What I'm saying is  You are a Good Agent."  "Good as You", replied Lincoln. "Lets not get crazy", responded Captain Lee. They both went back and forth. Until Captain Lee said the most important advice he has heard "Become the man I wanted to be." Dunham interrupted them and Lincoln saw Dawes walking past. "Got him", whispered Lincoln. Captain Lee rely that to Astrid. Astrid search and responded " He was 50 meters from Lincoln's position."  Lincoln sprinter towards Dawes and Dawes saw him. Dawes ran and Lincoln communicated that Dawes made them. Lincoln ran after him and he cornered Dawes but Dawes jumped him. Dawes grabbed the gun and pointed it towards Lincoln. Dawes realize that he didn’t want to hurt Lincoln so he ran downstairs but the rest of the team was waiting for him. Lincoln got up fast and shouted " Don’t Shoot".  

   Dawes was apprehended and Astrid told Colonel Broyles that. Colonel Broyles left as fast and asked Astrid to bid Captain Lee and the team his congratulations. Colonel Broyles gave the information to Jones' second in command. Miss Nina Sharp told her assassin to go. Assassin was setting up the kill shot across the street where Dawes would go out of.  

Lincoln knew he had to talk to Dawes about Jones. " I need 5 minutes." He asked as Liv came to him. Liv was about to say no but she saw how determined he was so she acquiesce. Five minutes were up and he found out nothing new. Captain Lee went in and grab Dawes. Captain Lee walked Dawes out when shots fired. Captain Lee threw Dawes out of the way and got himself shot.  

  Liv and Lincoln heard the shots. Liv went into action mode, she got a sniper rifle from one of the trucks and assemble it. The assassin was running away from where he took the shot. Liv knew the shooter had to be in the rooftop and she took aim and saw the assassin and shot him down. Lincoln was glad that the suspect was neutralized. Lincoln asked "Everyone Okay." He saw blood and saw Captain Lee laying on the floor. He shouted " Officer Down."  Captain Lee said to Lincoln "Who knew about the prisoner transfer." Liv came running and said " Hey Linc, medavac is on the way. You are gonna be fine." Captain Lee responded " Hey Liv, I been blown up before. This is nothing." Lincoln went up to where Dawes was and grabbed him and said " This was meant for you." Dawes knew that it was meant for him but he is still loyal to Jones. Medavac arrived and Liv whispered "I love you" to Captain Lee. Lincoln made Dawes chose to help himself instead of being someone's broken toy.  

    Dawes went up to where the dead assassin is and shape shifted to him. He took them to Jones shop which was in Fort Lee, New Jersey. He entered and told Nina that it is done. Nina is please until Dawes overwrite the system. Nina tried to escape but it was futile. They took Nina into custody. Liv and Lincoln started to collect evidence of Jones operation.  

    A doctor from the Medical floor called Astrid. Astrid went to Colonel Broyles office to inform him of Captain Lee's death. Broyles could not believe it but he hope that he will be forgiven for what he done.  

 In  Fort Lee, they couldn’t believe how big Jones operation is. A military official came and interrupted Liv and Lincoln. Lincoln went up to another military official to see what was going on. Liv's world became smaller, she ran and found a secluded place where she screamed. Lincoln knows what Liv is feeling right now. He vows to be there for Liv and to find out who betrayed them.  

   The Fringe Agency decided to give Dawes a new life. Lincoln takes Dawes to the Bridge where Peter and Walter are at. Lincoln gives Dawes the Native American bracelet. They whisked him away to his new home.  

   Liv enters her partner's number in the keypad. She sees pictures of them and the rest of the team. She misses him but vows to find out who betrayed them. That person needs to pay for Captain Lee's death. She remembers when her Lincoln got that medal of valor.  

  Liv for a moment forgets that her Lincoln is dead when Lincoln comes in. Lincoln sees that Liv's face lits up and apologize and tries to leave. Liv tells him to stay. Lincoln tells her that he would love to help her in way with the Jones case and Captain Lee's death. Liv appreciates it.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Part 2.


End file.
